Birthday Wishes
by Cynamin
Summary: Co-written by NutMeg - More Buffy Angel Family fluff. Mira celebrates her 8th birthday.


## Birthday Wishes

SERIES: Little Demons #2

AUTHORS: Cynamin ([cynamin@hotmail.com][1]) and NutMeg ([leighscott@hotmail.com][2])

DISCLAIMER: Not ours, except for Mira, Liam, Kathy, Seth, and Andy

CONTENT:More B/A and family fluff! Couples are B/A, W/O, X/Anya, C/David, G/Olivia

RATING: PG

DISTRIBUTION:Just ask, please!Or anyone who has "You Are the New Day" and "We All Have Our Little Demons"

* * *

"Higher daddy!" Mira commanded, pointing up at the ceiling. 

"I can't, sweetie," Angel laughed, taping the purple balloon to the corner of the ceiling. His daughter wanted it up at the top of the vaulted ceiling in the living room. "The ladder doesn't go that high." 

"Oh," the little girl looked surprised. "Okay. More streamers?" She looked at him hopefully with her big eyes. 

Angel felt his heart melt. "Of course. Purple, White, or Green?" 

"Green!" the as-of-today eight year old smiled. "I like green." 

"You sure you don't want pink?" Angel teased. 

"Ewww! Yuck!" Mira stuck her tongue out. "I don't like pink, daddy!" 

"I know. Green it is," he grinned, picking the streamers up off the ladder and taping one end beneath the purple balloon. 

"When will Mommy be back with the cake?" his eldest asked. Buffy had made a run to the grocery story to pick up Mira's cake, drinks, ice cream, and all the other party necessities. She had taken Liam and Kathy with her to keep them out from under Angel's feet, and the ladder, while he decorated. Having never *had* birthday parties like the ones of today when he was growing up, the former vampire got nearly as excited as his children. 

"Any minute, Little Miracle," Angel replied brightly."Now, where's this streamer going to?" 

"Over there," Mira said with certainty, pointing at the exact opposite corner. "With a white balloon." 

"Yes, ma'am," Angel saluted her smartly, then moved the ladder to the other side of the room and climbed back up it again. "Like this?" 

"Perfect!" she smiled. "Now a purple streamer going that way with a green balloon." She looked very much like her mother in mannerisms when she was giving commands. Angel found it enchanting in his little girl. In her mother it meant *do this or suffer the consequences.* 

"We're home!" came Buffy's voice from the kitchen as she and the other two children came in through the garage. 

Liam and Kathy came running around the corner and stopped in the living room doorway."Wow!" Kathy said, grinning from ear to ear. 

Liam wasn't quite as sure."It's girl colors," he said unhappily. 

Buffy came up behind them and smiled."Of course, silly. It's Mira's party.You can have whatever colors you want for your birthday." 

"Really?" Liam said happily. 

"Really." 

"I'm hungry," Kathy spoke up."I want cake." 

"Not until the party starts," Buffy said as she began setting up plastic forks, paper plates, and the party food buffet style on the dining room table. The plates, cups, and napkins were purple with white unicorns on them. The unicorns were actually very well drawn, not cheesy little cartoon ones. Mira had recently decided she loved fantasy creatures, and for some reason Buffy couldn't fathom, her favorite colors were purple and green. 

The decorations made the entire room look somewhat...celtic. That was the only word she could think of to describe it. Especially when she realized that the streamers crossed so that they formed a basic celtic knot above the living room coffee table. She smiled at Angel. "Was that on purpose?" she pointed out the knot. 

Angel looked up and laughed."Actually, no.Mira dictated where the streamers should go." 

"I like it," Mira said firmly."It's pretty." 

"I like it too!" announced Kathy. 

Liam looked at it for a moment, then pronounced, "It should be a dinosaur." 

"But I don't like dinosaurs," Mira replied. "I like this." 

"Where did you ever see that design, Mira?" Buffy asked. 

She smiled. "In one of daddy's old books." 

Buffy glanced at Angel with a worried frown. He smiled. "Relax, beloved. It's a symbol of luck and harmony. It's harmless." 

"Oh good," Buffy smiled, remembering the Halloween that a frat house had accidentally called a demon with their decorations. "It's wonderful," she said to her daughter. "Taking after you?" she kissed Angel on the cheek. "Celtic knotwork. Fantasy creatures." 

"Or you, Madame novelist," Angel teased back. Buffy's chosen other-than-Slaying profession was that of Thriller novelist, and that amused him to no end. That was probably because sometimes he recognized scenes in her work from things he remembered actually happening. 

Buffy shook her head."Not me.There aren't any unicorns in my books.That's from the fairy tales you've been reading to her every night since she was born. All she gets from me is her looks." 

"She's more like you than you think," Angel replied softly, thinking about Mira's commands for the decorations."She has your attitude." 

"Is that a good thing?" Buffy asked with a grin. 

"A very good thing." 

Liam interrupted the moment."When's the party?" he asked loudly. 

Buffy glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oops! They'll be arriving in only a few minutes. Mira, you want to help me put the candles on the cake?" 

"Yes!" she said, jumping up and down excitedly before remembering that she was *adult* now that she was eight and settling down. 

"You can help me get the presents for your sister," Angel said to Liam and Kathy. 

"Yay!" Kathy squealed. "I can carry?" 

"Of course," her father smiled. "You're a big girl." 

Quickly Angel removed Mira's presents from the top of the hall closet, letting Liam and Kathy each carry one. There were four from her parents, one from each sibling, and there would be plenty more coming when the guests arrived. 

The kitchen counter had a stack of presents on it and the cake was fully decorated when the doorbell rang.Mira jumped out of her chair and ran towards the door. 

"Let your mom or me get it," Angel called, reaching the door a second after her.Mira looked dissappointed, but let him see who it was. 

Angel opened the door, and nearly jumped backwards as his legs were attacked by two little redheaded whirlwinds. "Hello Willow, Oz," he grinned at the parents. 

"Hi Angel," Willow smiled. "Seth, Andrew, that's enough." She bent over and removed the toddlers from Angel's legs. "I'm sure your Uncle Angel is glad to see you, but I think he'll see you better if you're not attacking him," she handed Andrew to Oz and took Seth up in her own arms. 

Everyone had been very happy for Willow and Oz when the werewolf had returned to stay and they had finally worked out all the problems that had kept them apart. Their twins, age two, were just like any other children, except that their red hair was shaggier than most toddlers. It was accepted that it came from their father. 

"Come in," Angel stepped out of the doorway. "Buffy's in the kitchen. You're the first to arrive." 

"I'll see if I she needs help," Willow smiled, putting both twins on the ground and pulling two baby harnesses out of the diaper bag that was slung over her shoulder. 

Angel privately thought that the image of two baby half-werewolves on leashes was amusing. "Okay," he smiled. "I'll put these with the others," he said, taking two packages from Oz and putting them with the others in the kitchen. 

Kathy was perched on one of the chairs in the kitchen, watching intently as her mother put the finishing touches on the snacks for when everyone arrived.Angel ruffled her hair for a second as he passed and grinned."Seth and Andrew are here," he told her. 

Kathy let out a little sound of delight and ran from the room.Both Willow and Buffy chuckled as she passed."What was that about?" Willow asked. 

"She likes being older than someone," Buffy explained.As an only child, Buffy couldn't really understand what it was like to be the youngest of three children.

"Speaking of," Angel said, leaving the kitchen again, "I'd better not leave Oz alone with all of the kids."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Willow chuckled. "He loves kids." She came over to look at the cake that Buffy had just finished putting the candles on. "That's some cake!" she said. It was a half-sheet cake decorated in swirling green and purple with a Unicorn prancing in the middle, and 'Happy Birthday Miracle' written across the top of the image in a medieval looking font. 

The doorbell rang again, and Angel ran to answer it, luckily not tripping over any small children in the process.Xander stood on the other side of the open door, Anya next to him, grinning from ear to ear. 

He nodded in greeting to Angel before entering the house and calling loudly, "Where's that birthday girl?"

"Uncle Xander!" Mira yelled running into the room and launching herself into his arms. Fortunately Xander caught her. Otherwise she might have sailed right out the door. 

"Oof," he grunted. "Yep, you're definitely eight years old. I can tell. You feel like an eight year old." 

"Silly," Mira laughed. "You can't feel eight. It's a number." 

"Oh, you're right," Xander grinned putting her down. "Well then, you must be eight, cause we brought this." 

Anya came forward carrying a big package wrapped in swirly tie-dye wrapping paper. An Anya choice. "It says it for someone who's eight," she grinned. 

Mira took the package and smiled. "Thank you, Auntie Anya. Uncle Xander." 

"You're welcome," Xander said. 

"You should go put it with your other presents," Angel said to his daughter. 

"Thanks!" Mira yelled again and dashed into the kitchen. 

Angel smiled briefly at Xander and Anya."Thanks for coming," he said. 

"Hey, any excuse to party," Xander replied happily.

"Just wait til you have some of your own to deal with," Angel smirked. "They're not nearly as sweet and innocent." 

"I think we'll wait a while on that," Xander grinned, putting one arm around his lover's waist. 

Anya nodded vehemently. "Definitely. All the pain I'd have to go through. And diapers, drool, having to be quiet during sex, I-" 

"Hush, love," Xander shushed her. "Now is not the time. Besides the mommy's in the other room might have a fit if you mention sex in front of their pre-pubescent children." 

Anya looked at her lover, confused. "Pre-what?" 

"They don't know what it is," Xander explained. "Like the kids you teach before they come to your class." He saw Angel's grin. "Hey, I more than two syllable words in my vocabulary!" Anya was the new sex education teacher at Sunnydale Elementary and the Junior High. Fortunately, she hadn't said anything *too* graphic to her students. 

Angel laughed at that.In the last eight and a half years he and Xander had actually become friends.Any remarks between them were purely in jest now.Which was a good thing, especially since Xander was a favorite among the children.Even now Liam was trying to get Xander to join in the strange game he had going.It looked like poor Kathy had become the damsel in distress, while Seth and Andy were trying to rescue her and Liam was the monster. 

"Just a minute, kid," Xander said with a grin."Looks like the monster's loosing. I need to even up the score," he chuckled."Anyone else here yet?" 

"Just Oz and Willow," Angel replied easily."Everyone should be here any minute." 

"Everyone?" 

"Everyone."

Next to arrive were Giles and Olivia. Followed almost immediately by Joyce, who received an enthusiastic welcome from all three of her grandchildren. By now the Summers living room was crowded with family, friends, and the five children. Mira kept looking at the growing pile of presents in wonder and playing host. "When can we start, Mommy?" she asked hopefully. 

Buffy smiled. "As soon as Aunt Cordelia and Uncle David arrive. It's a long drive from LA you know." 

"Okay," she sighed. Then scampered off to get her Aunt Willow another cup of iced tea like a good host. 

Buffy chuckled at her eldest daughter.Joyce grinned."She's a good kid," she said. 

"Yeah, she is.They all are," Buffy agreed. 

The doorbell cut off further conversation.Mira reappeared and came running, eager to great the last of her guests so that the party could start.

"Auntie Cordelia!" she cheered as she opened the door. "It's so good to see....oh!" 

Buffy walked up behind her stunned daughter, and smiled at the fashion designer and her multi-million dollar husband. "Hello Cordelia, David. So glad you could make it." 

David Nabbit smiled nervously. "Thank you. It was nice to be invited." 

Cordelia was more enthusiastic. "Thanks for inviting us, Buffy. Sorry we're late, but traffic was terrible, and I got a business call at the last minute about the new line, and then I just had to grab something or I was going to *starve* on the way over." 

Buffy laughed. "I remember what that felt like. You look great." 

Cordelia smiled modestly. "For eight months pregnant, I guess so," she sighed. 

"I love that outfit!" Willow gasped coming in from the other room. "Where did you find it? I couldn't find *anything* that didn't look completely dorky when I had the twins." 

"You like?" Cordelia spun around once in typical modeling format. "Well, I had the same problem. So I solved it by starting a new line of maternity wear." 

Buffy laughed. "I should have known it was too stylish to be anything but a Chase fashion." 

"Well, maybe when you're pregnant again..." 

"Cordelia!" Buffy said in surprise."Thank you, no.Three kids is enough for now.This house is crazy enough as it is." 

Cordelia just shot her a knowing look and continued greeting everyone.As soon as Kathy saw her she broke out of her supposed captivity ran into the kitchen. 

"Cake!" she yelled on the top of her lungs. 

Buffy laughed."She's been trying to eat it ever since we picked it up at the store," she explained.

"Well she'll have to beat *me* to it," Cordelia said hungrily. 

"Then let me light the candles and bring it out," Buffy smiled as she went into the kitchen. Guiding Kathy away from the cake with one hand, Buffy struck a match and quickly lit the candles. 

As she came out of the kitchen into the darkened living room, Angel hit record on the camcorder and signaled everyone to start singing. A rousing and off-key chorus of "Happy Birthday" followed as Buffy set the cake down on the table in front of her oldest daughter. "Make a wish," she smiled. 

Mira thought for a moment, then took a big breath and blew as hard as she could. All the candles went out and the crowd began clapping. 

Skillfully Buffy cut the cake and began passing around the slices. Angel scooped the ice cream: Cookie Dough Fudge Mint-chip, which was not only their favorite, but Mira's as well. Angel had once said that it must be genetic. 

"What did you wish for?" Kathy asked her older sister once she'd taken the first bite. 

"I can't tell you," Mira said."If I do, it won't come true." 

Kathy frowned, but her disappointment vanished as soon as she got her slice of cake. 

Once everyone had finished firsts and were served seconds or -in Cordelia's case- thirds, Angel brought out the pile of presents. "You *do* want these don't you?" he teased. 

"Daddy!" Mira pouted. "That's not nice." 

"You're right," he laughed, setting them down where the cake had been formerly. "Here you go, princess. Happy Birthday." 

Mira reached for a present and looked at the card. "It's from Uncle Ruppy and Auntie Olivia." She took off the blue and white paper and opened the box. "It's a book!" she announced.

Angel looked at Giles, who smiled. It was to be expected from the ex-watcher turned old book store co-owner. He and Angel had owned the store for five years now, and it was actually doing fairly good business. "What kind of book?" he asked his daughter. 

Mira opened it. "It's about mythological creatures!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!" she jumped up and hugged Giles and Olivia. 

Buffy and Angel just exchanged a knowing glance. 

Mira picked up the next present. "This one is from Auntie Cordelia and Uncle David," she said as she opened it. 

This one was clothing.Mira wasn't quite as excited, though she loved the color - a deep purple."Thank you," she said happily, giving Cordelia and David a big hug each. 

Helpfully Seth handed her the next package.Opening the card quickly she declared, "From Auntie Willow, Uncle Oz, Seth and Andrew." Quickly she opened the small box. "Ooh! Look!" She held the gift up for all to see. It was a necklace made of gold, and the pendant that hung from it was a small golden Celtic knot. The same one that Angel had unwittingly been directed into putting above them with streamers. No one missed the symbolism.

"It's beautiful," Buffy smiled. 

"Daddy, help me put it on!" She said, handing it to him and turning around. Angel quickly did the clasp. 

"Thank you!" Mira hugged Willow and Oz. 

The second box was a gift that was really from the twins. It was a cute stuffed tiger. She hugged both of the two year olds, who happily squeezed her in return. 

Joyce's gift was, naturally, a painting to go in her room. Fortunately she was up to date on her oldest granddaughter's tastes, and it was of fairies playing hide and seek in a field of flowers.

"It's pretty, Grandma. Thank you," Mira said with a grin. 

Now Mira lifted the large tie dye-wrapped present."This one's from Uncle Xander and Auntie Anya," she said clearly before tearing into the wrapping paper.

"Don't worry," Xander said quietly to Angel. "I helped Anya pick out the gift." 

Angel sighed in relief. 

"Wow!" Mira exclaimed. "Roller blades!" She pulled the silver and purple skates out of their box. "These are really cool! Ooh, there's more!" She reached further into the big box. 

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Buffy sighed. She was very happy when her daughter pulled out knee pads, elbow pads, and a helmet the same colors as the blades. 

"I'm not completely crazy," Xander grinned. 

"I love them!" Mira hugged Anya and Xander. "Can we go out later daddy?" she asked Angel hopefully. 

"Tomorrow, sweetie," he laughed. "I promise." 

She seemed appeased by that answer and picked up the next box, which was from her parents since she had already opened the gifts from all of their guests.

The rest of Mira's gifts consisted of a unicorn suncatcher to put in her window, three books from her favorite series, the latest Disney movie, a set of colored pencils and a coloring book of magical creatures, a board game, and a stuffed black horse. 

Mira was grinning in delight once all the presents were unwrapped."Can I go try out my new roller blades?" she pleaded her parents."Please?" 

Buffy nodded."But why don't you try on the back patio first to get your balance before you go anywhere far?" 

Mira nodded happily and took her new roller blades to the back door.The rest of the children decided they wanted to play outdoors, too, so soon the entire party had moved outside.With the kids running around the yard, it gave the adults a chance to do something they didn't get to do very often - relax, sit, and talk about something that had nothing to do with demons. 

Buffy stood up, "I'm going to clean this up a little real quick." 

"I'll help!" Willow jumped up, gathering paper plates and plastic forks.

Buffy and Willow made a quick run of the living room, picking up discarded wrapping paper and other trash as they went.The sound of the 5 children laughing outside made both of them look.Buffy grinned as she watched Mira get a shaky start on her roller blades. 

"Wow, huh?" Willow said with a grin, looking at her best friend's face. 

Buffy smiled back at her."Sometimes, I just can't believe she's mine, you know?"

"Or them," Willow nodded at Kathy and Liam who were running in circles around the twins, who were getting extremely dizzy. "I don't think we're old enough for you to have three kids." 

"You have two," Buffy pointed out. 

"Yeah, but I had them both at once," the redhead chuckled. 

Buffy laughed slightly."I do not envy you," she said firmly."You're right, were not old enough to be mothers.Mothers are old people, right?I'm not my mother." 

Willow just smiled."You love having kids," she pointed out. 

"I do," Buffy agreed."I really do."She paused then and looked at their friends relaxing outside."Can you imagine Cordelia as a mother?" 

"Her poor kids won't be able to play outside for fear of getting their designer diapers dirty," Willow laughed. 

"I think she's smarter than to buy designer *anything* for any child under the age five," Buffy replied. "And then not often. She's seen the messes our little ones make." 

"Yes, but you know Cordelia will never admit that she looks to us for anything," she said."Especially not advice." 

"Though that said," Buffy replied with a smirk, "who do you think she's going to call the first time something happens that she doesn't know how to deal with?" 

"Not her mom," Willow said quickly."I don't know if they even talk anymore.Angel, probably." 

"Probably," Buffy smiled. Even in the years since Angel Investigations had permanently shut down for..personal...reasons, Cordelia and Angel had remained an odd, but close, pair of friends."He has as much experience with them as I do. In some cases he's better with them. At least at keeping his temper." 

"Really?" Willow asked, slightly surprised. 

Even as Buffy nodded in response, Mira lost her balance on her roller blades and fell hard onto her butt.From inside, Buffy could see Angel quickly move to reassure her and help her back to her feet. He brushed the forming tear away with one finger, smiled, said something the two women couldn't hear, and stepped away as his daughter stood up and tried again. 

"I see what you mean," Willow said. "He's really very good with them. Oz is the same way, just quieter. Which is good since the twins big enough to climb, grab, and break things now. At least they usually get along." 

Buffy smiled. "Just wait til they get a little older. We've been sorting out sibling troubles since the day Liam was old enough to do something other than lay there and make noises. I think it happens more when the kids are different ages. But then, I didn't have any experience with siblings of my own." 

"Me neither," Willow acknowledged."Seth and Andy get along better than I expected, though.Of course, everything is sort of overshadowed by the 'terrible twos.'" 

Buffy smiled."I am so glad none of mine are two anymore.I can only imagine what it must be like having two hyperactive two-year-olds at once."

"It's a challenge," her friend replied. "I can't just whip up a spell and make them go *poof* when they do something. Though I have written a couple of minor spells for fixing broken items around the house." 

"Really? I may have to learn them," Buffy grinned, still watching out the window. "Though nothing's been broken lately. Kathy's actually very careful. Not like Liam was a couple of years ago. He broke *everything* he could get his little hands on!" 

"I'll bet!" Willow said with a laugh. 

With cleaning up done in the house, Buffy and Willow went back outside to join their friends and families.

Angel, Xander, and Oz were on the deck, watching the kids and drinking sodas. Oddly enough, Cordelia, Anya, Olivia, and Joyce were having their own conversation sitting around the table under the trees. Buffy couldn't *imagine* what those four could find to talk about. Giles was attempting a conversation with David, who looked a little more at ease than he had earlier. 

"So, what's going on?" she asked, slipping underneath Angel's arm and cuddling against his side. 

"We were just talking about Oz's little ankle biters," Xander grinned. 

"Ankle biters?" Willow looked a little miffed. "My children do *not* bite. Not yet anyway." 

"Calm down," Oz smiled at her. "I was telling them about their lack of wolfie traits." 

"Okay," the redheaded mother was appeased for the moment. "But that's still an awful nickname for them, Xander." 

"Hey, if Buffy and Angel can call their kids little demons it's only fitting that yours be ankle biters," he defended himself. 

Buffy chuckled. "He has a point." 

"Not a very nice one, though," Willow pointed out.

"What *are* they talking about?" Buffy wondered aloud, looking at the other four women chatting at the table in the yard. 

"Childbirth." 

Everyone stared at Oz. "How can you tell?" Angel asked. 

Oz just tapped one ear with his finger. "Hearing." 

"Like they know anything about the subject!" Buffy huffed good naturedly. "Two have no children, one hasn't done it yet, and the other only had to do it once! They should be asking us! We're the experts!" 

"Yeah!" Willow replied enthusiastically. 

The men around them laughed. 

"I'm sure they didn't mean to exclude you," Angel said with a slight grin. 

"You were busy," Xander pointed out easily. 

"Well, not anymore." Buffy said firmly.Then she stopped."Do I really want to talk about childbirth?" she asked herself.

"Would you prefer to demonstrate?" 

"Angel!" the Slayer stared at her husband, shocked that he'd say something so....vulgar...in public. She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. Quickly she regained her composure and smiled evilly at him. "What are you suggesting?" 

"Who, me?" Angel protested."I wasn't suggesting anything," he said, though his gaze suggested otherwise. 

Buffy grinned at him and started to laugh despite herself. 

Willow cleared her throat loudly."Do you two want to be left alone?" she asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah, Anya and I could go occupy ourselves somewhere else," Xander grinned. "Unless you were planning a public orgy." 

"Absolutely not!" Buffy exclaimed. "And watch what you say out loud, Xander Harris. I don't need my children hearing that!" 

"Don't worry about it," Xander said."They have no clue what it means." 

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how embarrassing it is if they ask?" Buffy replied.

"Well, no," Xander admitted. "But how bad can it be?" 

"Then *you* can explain orgasms to Mira," Angel smiled. 

Xander's face blanched. "Ummm....no thanks. Shutting up now." 

"Wise choice," said Oz. 

The party continued outside both for the adults and the children until everyone was exhausted.Finally Mira managed to roll back to her parents and began to remove her roller blades. 

"Did you have fun?" Buffy asked brightly. 

Mira nodded happily."Thank you Uncle Xander and Auntie Anya."

"You're welcome," they smiled. 

"Want some for me!" Liam ran up, a fistful of tiny wildflowers in his hand. "For you, mommy," he held them up. 

"Thank you, Liam," Buffy took the slightly mushed blossoms from him. "They're lovely." 

"I think we should be going," Giles smiled. "It's getting a bit late, and I'm sure you'll want to get these little ones to bed soon." 

"Thank you, Giles," Angel smiled. 

Both Seth and Andy toddled over to their parents.Willow scooped up one and Oz the other."Any bets on how far from here we are before they fall asleep?" Willow said with a laugh. 

"I'm betting on the driveway," Xander replied. 

"The front door," Oz countered. 

"My arms," Willow laughed, looking down at Seth, who was already asleep. Andy looked to be right behind him. 

"We're going too," Cordelia smiled. "I'm exhausted. Thanks for having us." 

"You're always welcome," Angel grinned at her and David. A couple he had never figured as coming to pass. 

Soon the goodbye's were over and the house was pleasantly quiet.Even the three children were quiet, as tired as they were."Not that I'm not glad to have them over," Angel muttered, "but it's nice to have our house back again."

"Definitely," Buffy smiled. "Let's get the kids into bed, and then *we* can get to bed." 

"I'm looking forward to it," Angel grinned devilishly. 

* * *

"Bed at last," Buffy sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Angel's side. "So comfy." They were finally able to relax in peace. The house was clean, the children were asleep, and everything was quiet. 

Angel chuckled. "You're not too bad yourself." He tipped her chin up with one finger, allowing her lips to meet his. 

"Mommy." 

Buffy pulled away from Angel in startlement and both parents glanced at the doorway. It was Mira. *Good thing we hadn't gotten any further,* Buffy thought. "What is it honey?" 

Mira bounced up onto the bed in her long red nightshirt. "I wanted to say thank you for the party. It was the best ever." 

Angel smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie. Was that all?" 

The eight-year-old shook her head. "I also wanted to tell you my wish." 

"But then it won't come true," Buffy reminded her. 

Mira smiled. "But only you and Daddy can make it come true." 

"Oh?" Buffy looked at Angel. "What is it?" 

"I want a brother." 

"You have a brother," Angel chuckled. 

"I know that!" Mira replied. "I mean another brother. That way, when we play games, we can have teams. It's more fair." When her parents didn't reply immediately, she gave them her best begging eyes. "Please?" 

"We'll...talk it over," Angel promised her finally. "Now go to bed." 

Appeased for the moment, Mira hugged her father and mother, said goodnight, and bounded back out of the room. 

When she was gone. Angel grinned at his wife. "Now that was an interesting wish. Wonder what made her think we were the ones to make her wish come true." 

Buffy just smiled.

   [1]: mailto:cynamin@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:leighscott@hotmail.com



End file.
